Just the Girl
by delusionment
Summary: -AU- 'Cause she’s bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can’t help myself, I don’t want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She’s just the girl I’m looking for. Klavier x Ema. -one-shot-


(-- --)

Just the Girl

Klavier Gavin.

There were many ways to describe him. Freshman. Fifteen. Lead singer of his own band, the Gavinners. Had a light German accent that girls swooned over. Tall. Sapphire eyes. Platinum blonde hair. Tan skin. Had a smile that could kill. One of the most popular guys in school. Able to date any pretty girl. High school was his kingdom.

And there was one girl that he was particularly interested in.

Ema Skye.

There were certain ways to describe her. Sophomore. Sixteen. Part of the Science Club. Had an aspiration to become a forensic scientist. Wore a white lab coat on a regular basis. Her older sister was Lana Skye, President of Student Council. A little on the short side. Acid green eyes. Long brown hair. Student of the Year in Chemistry. Had a penchant for Snackoos.

It was love at first sight. He bumped into her when she was leaving the Student Council Room. In the first fifty-three seconds of being introduced, she actually liked him. But the moment he opened his mouth to hit on her, she had rolled her eyes and walked away disgusted. She hated him ever since. Klavier grew even more interested in her when he saw her around school. She was very pretty, especially when she smiled. It seemed like she smiled a lot whenever she wasn't around him. But when she was, she ignored him or threw insults his way. Her nickname for him was "glimmerous fop."

It soon became a widely known fact that Klavier Gavin had found just the girl.

(-- --)

Lunch Hour.

Klavier loved having second lunch for a couple reasons.

**Reason 1:** All of his friends were in this lunch.

**Reason 2:** Ema was in this lunch.

She never came over to talk to him. There were times when he would randomly sit down at her table with her friends to try to talk to her. She ignored him, but if he annoyed her enough she'd tell him off. Sometimes she literally kicked him out of the table by shoving him in the side with her foot. There were also times when he would try to get her attention from across the room by yelling out her name. She would make a rude hand gesture at him or ignore him completely.

Klavier turned to his friend Miles Edgeworth and said, "Hey, Edgeworth, you're in Student Council, right?"

Miles Edgeworth, junior, eighteen. Ever since he was a child, he aspired to become a defense attorney. After being adopted into the von Karma family, he began to study to become a prosecutor. Very smart and had a wide amount of connections throughout the school. Considered to be devious, calculating, and a snob at times. Treasurer of the Student Council. Close friends with Phoenix Wright.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

The girl next to Edgeworth let out a groan. "And here we go again! You're such a foolishly foolish fool, Klavier Gavin. Why can't you get it into your foolish head that maybe Ema Skye doesn't like you?!"

Franziska von Karma, sophomore, seventeen. Edgeworth is her adopted "younger brother." Considered to be perfect in everything she does. Very formal. Carries a whip at all times. Often cold and smug, but shows signs of weakness time to time. Uses the word "fool" a lot.

"_Niemand fragte sie_."

"_Ich habe nicht gefragt werden, die meiner Meinung nach,_" she snapped back.

"This is America. You speak English here," interjected Edgeworth.

"Ha…! I have to agree with Franziska," replied Godot. "The kitten doesn't like you. End of story."

Godot aka Diego Armando, senior, nineteen. Was known throughout the school to have an avid love for coffee. His teachers banned him from bringing it into the room, but he always managed to find a way to sneak it in. Currently dating Mia Fey, the Vice-President of the Student Council. Normally smug and refers to women as "kittens."

"Comforting, isn't it?" asked Franziska. She smirked.

"I say you guys are wrong," answered Klavier. "She's just hiding it."

Neil slapped the younger Gavin brother on the back.

Neil Marshall, sophomore, sixteen. Born in West Lost Angeles, but fancies himself as a cowboy. Younger brother of Jake Marshall. Much more relaxed and nicer than Godot, Franziska, and Edgeworth.

"Naw, boy! I say she hates you! Watch!" Ema was passing by their table with one of her friends. "Hi Ema!"

Ema turned at the sound of her name. Spotting Neil, she smiled. "Hi Neil!"

Edgeworth, Franziska, and Godot smirked at each other. They turned to the girl and said together, "Hi, Ema!"

Her face brightened up. "Hi!"

"Hi, _Prinzessin_ Ema," greeted Klavier.

She said nothing and did not look his way. "I'll see you guys around, okay?" She tapped Franziska's shoulder and said, "See you in class, Franziska." She and her friend quickly left to line up behind a vending machine.

Godot chuckled. "Even ice cold coffee can be as bitter as Hell itself…"

"She's so cute," said Klavier. He grinned and watched Ema stand around in line.

"Delusional," muttered Edgeworth. "He'll never have her."

"Foolishly foolish fool."

(-- --)

"You're not-so-secret admirer is staring at you again," said Maya. She turned to see Ema suddenly really interested in the contents of the vending machine.

Maya Fey, sophomore, seventeen. Hails from Kurain Village, and is a spirit medium in training. Allowed to come to school so far away from home on the condition that she returns to train every so often. Known to have a weakness for hamburgers and instant noodles. Loves the _Samurai_ franchise. Younger sister of Mia Fey, the Vice-President of the Student Council. Very spunky and energetic and tends to ramble sometimes. Incredibly loyal to all her friends. Considers Phoenix Wright to be one of her closest friends.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," replied Ema. She deposited some money in the machine and hit a couple of buttons. A pack of Snackoos dropped out. She snatched them up and walked around the lunchroom, taking a route that avoided passing by Klavier's table. She liked all of his friends. They were cool, and they knew her because they knew her sister Lana.

Ema settled down sitting next to Phoenix Wright and the wall. Maya sat down across from her next to Apollo Justice.

Phoenix Wright, junior, eighteen. Studying to become a lawyer after something that happened in his past. Draws whenever bored. Quickly makes friends and is trusting. Very easy-going. Can be rather sarcastic at times. Sometimes encourages bad behavior. Hates it when people mess with his hair.

Apollo Justice, freshman, fifteen. Generally very sarcastic. Sometimes vain, and will always check to see his ridiculous hair is still nice. Can easily read people's emotions and body language.

"Do you find him even remotely attractive?"

"Who?" asked Phoenix.

"Klavier Gavin."

"Oh."

"Scientifically speaking, what's with all of that jewelry? Girls, understandable. But for a guy? What is he? A pimp?" Ema ripped open the bag of Snackoos and started munching on them. "I don't find it attractive at all. _Ugh_, and then he pops up his stupid collar like he's some hot-shot--"

"Girls find _that_ attractive," pointed out Maya.

"He's looks like a jackass! Wait, I take that back. He _is_ a jackass. It's a scientific fact." After aggressively chewing on a Snackoo, she continued on with her rant, "I really hate those "sweet" words that roll off his tongue, too. It's enough to give someone diabetes! And you know what, I don't want diabetes!" Phoenix and Maya snickered. "If I got diabetes, then that means I have to give up my Snackoos! Glimmerous fop…"

"You mean "glamorous,"" corrected Apollo.

**KA-TONK.**

Apollo rubbed his forehead where the Snackoo collided. He looked over Phoenix's shoulder. "Hey, Ema, you're boyfriend's coming."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boy--"

"Fräulein Skye," called Klavier, his velvety voice emphasizing each word. He leaned in between Phoenix and Ema, partially towering over her. Ema scowled, but did not look up. She averted her eyes out the window, watching the boring scenery. She suddenly noticed his reflection in the glass. "Ah, don't ignore me…"

Maya gave her a sympathetic look. Ema grit her teeth together and turned sharply to look up at Klavier's smirking face. "Oh, I'm _sorry_, were you talking to me?" she snapped.

"Well, you are Fräulein Skye--"

"Wrong. According to the rule of precedence, that title belongs to my older sister," corrected Ema.

**DING DONG. DING DONG.**

Ema smiled with satisfaction. Lunch was over now. She got up and brushed past Klavier to grab her backpack from the floor.

"May I escort you to class, Fräulein Ema Skye?"

She scoffed. "No."

"I'll escort you to class, Ema," said Edgeworth, coming up to her. Klavier knew he was just trying to mess with him and make things difficult with Ema. He could see his friends laughing behind him.

She beamed and hooked arms with the upperclassman. "You're such a gentleman, Edgeworth!" giggled Ema.

Maya walked around the lunch table. "Nick, you'll escort me to class, right?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Of course. After all, mine and Edgeworth's class is right across the hall from yours and Ema's."

She's cold and she's cruel, but she knew what she was doing.

(-- --)

Klavier flipped through the pages of the book, but did not even bother to read the words. He stared through the shelves to find the object of his affection. She was several rows away, but he could see her perfectly. She ran a finger along the spines, occasionally taking one out to flip through it.

"_Dies nennt man Stalking, Klavier Gavin_," whispered Franziska. She came up beside him and scanned a few of the books above them. She slid one out, and looked through it.

"She's gorgeous…" he mumbled.

"Is that the only reason why you like her?"

"No. She's different from other girls. She's pretty when she's happy and smiling. She's quite striking when she's cold and cruel. She's downright sexy when she's feisty and livid. It's irresistible. She doesn't swoon. She actually stands up to me!"

Franziska crossed her arms. "I stand up to you."

"You're not pretty, though."

Her mouth fell in horror. The sound of a whip echoed throughout the library. Several people looked around, confused. She hissed a few choice words in German and resisted the urge to kick him as well.

"I was _joking_! You didn't have to whip me!" Klavier rubbed the spot where the leather came in contact. "I'm sorry. You're very pretty Franziska."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Nooo, you're mistaken." Klavier looked through the shelves again. He spotted her engrossed in the book she was reading. "Is she going to the Gavinners' little concert next Friday?"

"Doubtful. It _is_ your band after all."

He grinned. "Franziska…"

She looked up at him. She noticed the earnest look in his eyes. She crossed her arms again. "No," she said quickly.

"Can you at least give me her phone number?"

"You're out of luck, fool. I don't have it. Go ask the others."

He raised an eyebrow. "_They_ have Ema's number?"

"No, idiot. They have ties to people who do have her number!"

That was true. Godot was dating Mia, who knew Lana. Neil's brother was Jake who was dating Lana. Edgeworth knew Phoenix Wright and Lana. Hell, he could even ask his brother because he knew Lana as well.

"That's a lot of people to ask…"

Franziska scoffed, returning a book onto the shelf. "Fool. If you really liked her, it wouldn't matter how many you'd have to go through to get her number. I'll just give you this piece of advice. Go ask Godot. He's an office aid."

Klavier nodded. "Gotcha!"

(-- --)

Ema aimlessly flipped through the channels on her TV. For a Friday night, there certainly wasn't anything good showing. If there wasn't anything good to watch, she would just have to settle with having a movie marathon of some sort.

Lana leaned over the couch and grabbed some of the Snackoos from the bowl next to her sister. "I'm surprised you're here on a Friday night."

Lana Skye, senior, eighteen. Ema's older sister. President of the Student Council. Expected to become the school's next Valedictorian. Currently dating Jake Marshall. Best friends with Mia Fey. Very cheerful and optimistic. Often displays motherly affection for her juniors.

"Everyone's at that stupid Gavinner's concert tonight."

"You're not going?"

"I'm not going. It's bad enough that I have to put up with Klavier Gavin at school. I really don't want to see him at night."

The phone began to ring. Lana chuckled and began heading for the kitchen. "Well, you'll be here on your own. I'm going out with Jake tonight."

"'Kay. Tell him I say hi."

"Hello?... Okay. Just one minute, please."

Lana emerged from the kitchen and said in a low voice, "I know you really don't want to hear this, but Klavier Gavin is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

Ema's head snapped up. She scowled. How did he get her house number anyway?! "Tell him I'm not here."

Her sister retreated back to the kitchen. "Hello? I'm sorry, you just missed her. You could try her cell…Goodbye." She hung up. Lana grabbed her coat and her purse. "I'm leaving."

Ema, finally settling on watching CSI, waved from the couch without looking up. "Have fun…" As the front door shut, she suddenly heard her cell phone go off. She hummed along with her Steel Samurai ringtone as she grabbed it from her bed. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Guten Abend, Fräulein Ema."

She froze. She knew that voice anywhere.

There was a long pause.

"Fräulein?"

"H-how did you get this number?"

She could imagine him smirking and looking completely smug.

"I had to pull a few strings to get it."

Another pause.

"I'm hanging up," snapped Ema. She quickly ended the call. She threw her phone on the couch and sat as far away as possible from it as if it had some kind of disease. She tried to focus on Paul Guilfoyle questioning a suspect when she heard her phone ring again. She looked at it. It rang a few times before she snatched it up. Sure enough, it was the same number again. She silenced her phone.

She proceeded to ignore every single one of Klavier's calls.

She would rather be alone.

(-- --)

"Nothing?" asked Edgeworth.

"Nothing." Klavier stared at his cell phone. He had called Ema several times already. He really wanted her to come to the "concert." Whenever Klavier's parents were away on business, the Gavinners would set up their equipment in the living room of his house (much to Kristoph's dismay), and perform for whoever came. The whole school was invited, and a majority of the girls came.

Franziska sighed. "What a fool you are. Isn't it time for you to give up on her?"

"She ain't interested, boy!" quipped Neil.

"The kitten isn't the girl for you."

Klavier frowned. "No way! I'll never give up on her! Besides! We're all fools in love!"

His friends looked at each other. Klavier Gavin may as well be the biggest fool ever. They didn't know if it was admirable or just plain stupid.

(-- --)

Ema hummed as she walked down the empty hallway, her arms swinging. An open bag of Snackoos was clutched tightly in her hand. Lana had a Student Council meeting, and it would probably run on until around three. She reached the Science department and swung one of the classroom doors open.

"Hey, Mr. Gant! I have a question!" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Gant's not here right now," said a voice.

Ema turned to see Klavier behind one of the benches. There were two bottles of iodine and vinegar and a beaker of water on the table. There were different powders on each clear slide. Klavier's notebook was open nearby.

"Where is he?"

"Not too sure. He said something about having to do something and left."

Ema shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Klavier hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she came into the room. It was unnerving. Nonetheless, she approached him, standing on the opposite of his table.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"I missed a day my class did a lab so I'm making it up." Klavier stared at her, studying her features carefully. She didn't look up at him.

"I remember this experiment. Four unknown powders. You have to test each one and correctly identify each one."

"Yeah." Their eyes met briefly before Ema looked away, pretending to occupy herself with the powders.

"I didn't know you took Chemistry."

"I wanted a challenge." Klavier stared at her. She was so close, and she was actually acting _civil_ towards him. His heart almost stopped. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She was about to turn away and leave when he quickly said, "Have you ever heard of the saying, "The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed?""

She looked up at him. "Carl Jung, 1875 to 1961."

"Correct."

"I'm not stupid," she snapped.

"I never said you were." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Though I do think you're rather bad-tempered," he teased.

Ema's jaw dropped. Her hand unclenched itself from the bag of Snackoos. She reached in and grabbed one. She pelted it at him, hitting him on the shoulder. She continued to grab more of her Snackoos to throw as Klavier laughed.

"Oh, whose fault is that?! You are such an annoying, persistent, frustrating jerk--!" She ran around to the other side of the bench to get a better shot of hitting him. Klavier moved down the row, laughing and dodging the flying projectiles. "Why can't you get a clue that I'm not interested?! _**Aaah!!**_" Ema's foot caught itself in the leg of a stool. She fell forward, taking Klavier down with her.

She expected to fall on the cold, hard ground. When no such thing happened, she opened her eyes to find herself on top of Klavier. He stared back at her calmly. With a shriek, Ema scrambled off of him. He sat up and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward, their lips meeting. The feeling in her body was simply electric. The jolt of electricity ran through her body, making her pulse run faster.

He pulled away briefly, staring at Ema's flushed face. Ema wildly scanned his face, realizing that Klavier was incredibly attractive. His short platinum blonde hair was perfect against his tan skin. His bright blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"Wow…" he whispered. He leaned in again, pressing his lips against hers. She felt the jolts in her body again. Suddenly alarmed at the sudden change in her, Ema pushed Klavier away. She pretended to look at her watch, and hastily stood up.

"U-u-u-um! Look at the time! I gotta go!" Klavier heard her mention something about the end of the Student Council meeting. Ema dashed out of the room, her hand over her lips.

Klavier got up from the floor, brushing dirt from his clothes. He checked the clock on the wall. Only two-thirty.

Didn't his brother say that the meeting would run until three?

(-- --)

There were times when Klavier was incredibly grateful for his older brother.

Kristoph Gavin, junior, eighteen. Secretary of the Student Council. Older brother to Klavier. The opposite of his brother. Very calm and keeps his cool under stressful situations. Incredibly smart. Competing with Edgeworth to be next year's Valedictorian. Strives for perfection in many areas of life.

Lana had called a special Student Council meeting on Saturday to paint posters for the sports teams. All of the members met at her house. Kristoph didn't trust his brother in fear of the house being trashed again by a "concert." Klavier didn't mind too much that he was being dragged to one of the meetings. It _was_ Lana Skye's house, which meant he got to see Ema. The only problem was that he hadn't seen her at all since he got to her house.

A door opened. Everyone looked up to see Ema emerging from her bedroom. Her hair was disheveled and tangled. Her pale pink robe was open over her Steel Samurai pajamas. She blinked a few times, noticing the Student Council in her living room.

"Good afternoon, Ema," greeted Mia.

Mia Fey, senior, eighteen. Vice-President of the Student Council. Born in Kurain Village. Older sister of Maya Fey. Best friends with Lana. Currently dating Godot. Very knowledgeable and often gives out advice. Has a problem with the names of people she recently meets. Considered to be one of the hottest girls in school.

Ema ran a hand through her already tangled hair. She smiled tiredly. "Hi Mia. Hi Kristoph. Hi Edgeworth."

"You slept in later than usual," remarked Lana.

Her face brightened up a little. "There was a CSI marathon on last night."

"Not surprising," commented Edgeworth.

"I hope you don't mind, Ema," said Kristoph. He gestured at his brother sitting at the table. "I brought my brother along so he doesn't cause any trouble."

She looked up, her eyes meeting with Klavier's. Her cheeks flushed slightly. She mumbled something incoherent and turned around and headed for the bathroom. The door slammed shut and a lock turned. Kristoph raised an eyebrow at Klavier, but did not say anything.

A several minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Ema's hair seemed to be nice and straight again. Klavier watched her head for her bedroom, and slam the door shut. He wondered if she was still thinking about what happened in the Chemistry room. _He_ couldn't stop thinking about it. He had kissed other girls before. But it was different kissing her. There was a strong attraction, possibly magnetism at its strongest. He had never felt that way before, and he was sure she felt it, too.

Ema's door opened again. As she was putting on her lab coat, she kicked the door shut with her toe. Lana looked up, slightly irritable.

"Will you stop slamming the doors?" asked Lana. "It's disturbing." Edgeworth smirked. He picked up an unopened can of paint and banged the bottom against the floor. Mia laughed, and joined in. Lana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously, guys?"

Through all the slamming and banging of the paint cans, Klavier heard a few cabinet doors open and close in the kitchen, but he was sure he heard a door shut. He got up.

"Does anyone mind if I take a walk outside?" he asked quickly.

"Stay out of trouble," said Kristoph.

Klavier chuckled. "You're mistaken, dear brother. I don't get in trouble, ja?"

Kristoph didn't look up from the poster he was working on. "If you're running after Lana's sister, then there's bound to be trouble."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead and run after her. Whatever is between you two has nothing to do with me." Something flashed in her eyes for a moment. "But if you do hurt her somehow, I'll be going to trial."

Mia smiled. "You could have Wright be your defense attorney."

"I'll be the prosecution," added Edgeworth.

They all laughed, with even Kristoph joined in. Klavier shook his head as he went into the kitchen, following the route that Ema took.

(-- --)

"Fräulein Ema!"

When she turned around, she saw the last person she wanted to see. She turned back around, walking faster along the sidewalk. Maybe if she ignored him, he would leave. NOT. It wasn't like she could run and get away from him. His legs were longer. She should have ran the moment she left the house. But then again, she didn't know he would follow her. No, that's stupid. She _should_ have known he would follow her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, catching up to her.

She didn't dare look at him or even steal a glance. "…Somewhere," she answered stiffly.

Silence.

She knew he was staring at her. He always stared at her. She could ignore it before, but since that "incident," she suddenly couldn't ignore it. What did he do to her?!

"Are you still flustered about what happened in the Chemistry room?" teased Klavier.

She could have choked on her own spit.

"I-I…I don't know what you're talking about." Her face flushed.

He stepped in front of her, gently gripping her shoulders. Her eyes met his, and she suddenly felt weak in the knees. Their faces were so tantalizingly close now. Her hold on her senses was starting to slip. "Would you like me to remind you?"

Ema slapped his hands away, and hastily walked around him and further along the road. "N-n-no! That's not necessary!"

He chuckled, loosely draping an arm around her shoulders. "Judging by your actions and words, you remember perfectly what happened that day."

She shrugged off his arm. "I _really_ don't know what you're talking about!" she lied.

"Do you always have to keep me at an arm's distance?"

"Do you always have to keep pursuing me?"

Klavier chuckled. "Well, I do like you."

"Ooh, yay for me," she retorted.

Klavier stepped in front of Ema again. His hands gripped her shoulders firmly. "I'll take you out on a date."

"No."

"Who ever said I was going to give you an option?" Ema's mouth fell open. Before she could say anything else, he added, "I will give you this option, though. Go on a date with me. If you enjoy yourself, I'm entitled to go on another date with you."

Ema crossed her arms and cocked her hips. She gave him a cool stare. "And what do I get if I don't enjoy myself?"

"I'll give you four jumbo bags of Snackoos." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "_But_, you have to try to have fun instead of acting like a downer just so you can have free snacks."

She pursed her lips, her acid green eyes trying to find some kind of catch in his ocean blue eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, fine."

"_Fantastisch_!" Klavier's grin widened, his eyes twinkling. "Does that mean I get to kiss you at the end of the date?"

"One thing at a time, okay?"

"Sure thing. You're worth the wait, anyway."

* * *

Based off of "Just the Girl" by The Click Five.

What I love most about alternate universes is that you're give a lot more freedom with the characters. I was originally going to gave Lana, Edgeworth, Phoenix, and others already be out of high school and have their jobs. But I figured I'd have more fun to have the characters in high school along with Klavier and Ema.

Ema and Klavier's ages and grade were based off of their ages at the time of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Klavier's appearance here is based off of his looks when he was 17. Because Franziska and Maya were 17 around that time, they were supposed to be juniors, but since Edgeworth and Phoenix are older, I wanted the grade to separate them. Then I also wanted Lana, Mia, and Godot to be the seniors because they are older than everyone else. Kristoph was supposed to be a senior as well, but because he and Phoenix are about the same age so he became a junior instead.

Although, I found that making up Klavier and Ema's group was rather fun. His friends are prosecutors and her friends are defense attorneys (and an assistant).

Also a quick question. It's been a while since I've played 1-5, but is Jake the older brother or is Neil? I thought Jake said something that Neil is older, but according to the ages, Jake would be older. (He's 33 at the time, and Neil would have been 27.)

German Translations

_Niemand fragte sie_. - No one asked you.

_Ich habe nicht gefragt werden, die meiner Meinung nach. - _I don't have to be asked to give me opinion.

_Prinzessin - _Princess

_Dies nennt man Stalking, Klavier Gavin. - _This is called stalking, Klavier Gavin.

_Fantastisch - _Fantastic


End file.
